


Claire and Emma of Diamrem

by Ruby2_0



Series: The Hidden Treasures Of Diamrem [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Art, Fanart, Gen, Mermaids, Sparring, mermaid au, mermaid!Claire, mermaid!Emma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby2_0/pseuds/Ruby2_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mermaid!Claire and Mermaid!Emma in The Hidden Treasures Of Diamrem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claire and Emma of Diamrem

Mermaid!Claire and Mermaid!Emma at sparring practice to train for Queen Ellen’s militia. They hold shaved Scleractinia (AKA stony coral) swords used for practicing safely. Their armor features leathery seaweed on their tails for sufficient protection and to allow them to move freely. They are also wearing armor made of Arapaima scales and steel.

Inspired by [@justlikedaylightsavingstime](https://tmblr.co/m9Uktf9_hIl5dz4y5S8c_Fg)’s recent one shot Atypical Tradition. Go check it out!

Done in Prismacolor Markers, Pen, and Watercolor Pencils.


End file.
